The Game that Changed it all
by Munksonline4good
Summary: Sometimes you just do, sometimes you just need a push in the right direction, and sometimes you play a game. SxJ AxB R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Truth or Dare?**

The residences of the Seville household were restless after a long winter in California and you could feel it in the atmosphere. Small fights and arguments broke out over the smallest things. Alvin had already broke half the stuff in the house, Simon had not had a successful invention in over two months, and Theodore had cooked so much food that he had to give most of it away.

It was late in the evening and Theodore was making a Spaghetti dinner for his family and the chipettes, who were coming over for dinner.

Alvin was helping him but only because there was nothing on the TV so there wasn't anything else to do. Simon was in his Basement lab trying to make a serum to rid animals of fleas. And he was almost ready to test it out on a live subject, and he has the perfect person for the job.

**10 mins later**

"ALVIN!"

Simon yelled from his Basement.

"What is it Simon, you just made me spill hot spaghetti sauce all over the place". Yelled Alvin, who was now cleaning hot spaghetti sauce off the floor.

"Sorry Alvin, would you please come down here" Simon asked trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"OK… wait… why" said Alvin as he walked down the stairs to the basement.

"I need you to help me with something "said Simon becoming more aggravated by the minute.

"Wait you the great Simon Seville needs me Alvin Seville's help. I always thought this day would come". Said Alvin as he walked in the basement.

"I just need you to be my lab rat nothing else". Said Simon closing the basement door

"A LAB RAT ARE YOU CRAZY" yelled Alvin who was standing in the middle of the stair case.

"No I'm just the opposite I'm the only sane one". Said Simon as he was locking the door.

"I'm not going to be your lab rat Simon". Said Alvin running to the top of the stairs and trying to get out of the basement.

"Yes you are Alvin and you really don't have a choice…and I need some success in my life" Simon said trying to shove Alvin in a large tube.

"Will you give it a break…we know what happened last time you used me as a guinea pig" Alvin said as Simon trapped him in the tube.

"So you lost most of your fur, it grew back in three weeks" Simon said rolling the tube down the stairs.

"Yea, I lost ALL my fur…let me out." Alvin said beating on the glass tube as Simon stood the tube up right.

"I'll let you out when I'm done and that's made of bullet-proof glass" Simon said pushing a button on his work station.

"But I want out of here" Alvin said panting from his efforts to get out.

"I'll pay you 20 bucks" Simon said watching Alvin as he tried to get out.

"25" Alvin said looking up at his brother.

"Deal" Simon said walking over to his testing center and pulling a vile out of a drawer.

"Wait what are we doing"? Alvin asked looking at the vile like it was poison.

"We're going to test my flea tonic on you" Simon said walking back over to Alvin.

"Are you calling me a flea?" Alvin asked. And he thought Simon was the smart one.

"…No…I'm going to give you fleas" Simon said, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"O.K. that's better…Wait, what"! Alvin yelled, looking at his brother like he was crazy.

"I'm… going… to… give… you… fleas." Simon said very slowly.

"For 25 bucks? No way 45 is the minimum." Alvin said.

"We already made the deal Alvin and by now you already have them so we're testing this on you one way or another." Simon said.

"How do I have fleas? I didn't have them when I got here." Alvin asked.

"I released them in the tube about three minutes ago." Simon said.

"How?" Alvin asked.

"I pushed a button and released them into the tube you are in". Simon said

"But…" Alvin started.

"Just take the stuff in the vile." Simon sighed.

"How do I know that you're not trying to poison me?" Alvin said.

"Why would I do that?" Simon said.

"Because I pulled that prank on you last week… you know the one where I locked you in a closet and had all of my friends come over and we had a party in your room?" Alvin said.

"Yea, I all ready have a plan to get back at you for that." Simon said.

"Oh… O.K" Alvin said

"And part one is now complete." Simon said

"WHAT"! Alvin said.

"Relax; the first part of the plan was to make you help me with my experiment." Simon said.

"Alright I'm going to trust that you're not going to do anything drastic." Alvin said

"I wouldn't. Now I'm going to get Theodore so we can play a game." Simon said biting back a smile.

"Cool, what game"? Alvin asked.

"We'll decide after Theodore is here." Simon said.

"Alright works for me." Alvin said.

"Be back in a second" Simon said.

10 minuets later

The three brothers were sitting in Simon's lab. (Alvin was still in the tube.)

They were waiting for Simon to come up with a dare for Alvin.

It toke them 7 minuets to come up with a game but in the end they agreed to play a game of truth or dare and Simon had won rock, paper, scissors. So he went first.

"Alvin I dare you to go to dinner tonight wearing a dress." Simon said smiling slightly.

"But the girls are… oh I get it." Alvin said hitting his head on the glass that surrounded him.

"Alright your turn." Simon said trying to hid the fact he was laughing.

"Theodore, truth or dare?" Alvin said.

"Truth."

"Alright if you had to date Brittany or Simon for a day, who would you choose?" Alvin asked Theodore, whose jaw was about ready to hit the ground.

"Um… Simon?" Theodore half asked his brother.

Alvin started laughing "So Simon it looks like you CAN get a date, just not who you want to."

"Alvin…" Simon said warning his brother with the tone of his voice.

"Alright I was just saying." Alvin said waving at Theodore to continue.

"Simon, truth or dare?" Theodore said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to run up and down the street yelling "I married a goat" as loud as you can." Theodore said as Alvin started laughing.

"Oh brother." Simon said as he walked out of the basement.

After 5 minuets of running and many weird look Simon sat back down in his chair.

"Alvin… truth or… dare." Simon panted.

"The truth never hurt anyone." Alvin replied as he kept a beat going on the side of the tube.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Simon asked.

"Brittany." Alvin said blushing as he said it.

"Alright your turn." Simon said trying to conceal the smile that had formed on his lips.

"Theodore, truth or dare." Alvin said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink a bottle of hot sauce at dinner then sing _Rocketeer_." Alvin said

"O.k." Theodore said trying not to think about the prospect of the dare he was just given. "Your turn Theodore."

"Simon, truth or dare." Theodore said.

"Truth."

Alvin whispered something to Theodore and started laughing.

"Um… Simon who do you have a crush on?" Theodore asked

"_Jeanette_." Simon mumbled.

"I can't hear you you've got to speak up." Alvin said he felt better about his brothers knowing he liked Brittany when he knew they could not tell her.

"I'm not saying it again." Simon said.

"Suit your self." Alvin said smiling at his brother.

"Anyway, it's my turn." Simon said trying to get back on track.

"Alvin truth or dare." Simon said.

"Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to ask Brittany out at dinner tonight" Simon said.

"… You…Brittany…what… Are you crazy!" Alvin managed to get out.

"Nope I just don't like being locked in a closet." Simon said "I told you I was going to get back at you for that remember?"

"But…"

"Your turn." Simon said.

"Theodore truth or dare." Alvin said thinking quickly.

"Dare."

"Come here." Alvin said motioning for his brother.

Alvin whispered the dare to him.

"O.k." Theodore said sitting back down.

"Theodore it's your turn."

"Simon truth or dare." Theodore said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask Jeanette out at the science fair this Friday." Theodore said "Alvin dared me to do it" he added quickly.

Simon looked over at his older brother.

"Really Alvin the science fair we've been looking forward to that." He said.

"Well it's not my fault you're a nerd." Alvin said shrugging as he scratched at the tube.

Before either of the brothers could say anything else there was a knock at the front door.

They quickly got Alvin out of the test tube and mentally prepared for an interesting evening.

**I dare you to push the review button. It's at the bottom of the page.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for coming to read this, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for there gift of words. And say sorry that it toke so long to update but I had to crash for exams in two classes and dissect a frog. (Yuck!) **

**I also found this saying and had to put it in.**

**"The weirdest thing happened the other morning…I woke up with my tears in my eyes…And one was rolling down on my cheek…And I knew I must have been dreaming of you again." –Anonymous**

**Ah… well I'll stop wasting your time and let you read.**

**Oh… I almost forgot this is an AlvinxBrittany chapter the SimonxJeanette one will be coming soon.**

**Chapter 2: Is it dinner time… already?**

What had he gotten him self into? He knew that the stuff he pulled sometimes landed him in trouble but this was a different matter. He had to ask _**BRITTANY**_ out. That is the equivalent of asking a ravage dog not to hurt you. All of these thoughts were running through Alvin's mind as he and his brothers walked up stairs.

At the same time Simon was thinking along similar lines as his older brother.

"That will teach him to do anything like that for a while… I still have to ask Jeanette out… but that's for a later date, for now let operation "Pay back" be under way" Simon though to him self as he opened the door that led into the living room.

As Simon closed the door behind him he grabbed the back of Alvin's shirt to stop him from trying to run away.

"O.K. lets get you dressed up my' boy." Simon said pulling his brother with him.

"But we have to… get the door?" Alvin said trying to walk in that direction

"Theodore is already getting it, we just need you to get all dressed up then we can go down stairs, you can ask Brittany out, go on a date, get married and…" Simon said, trying to sound dreamy, well it works so he might as well go with it.

"Simon get your head out of the clouds." Alvin said looking at his brother like he was crazy.

"… You can have some little Alvin's running around, breaking everything in sight and then you'll grow old and die together. Oh what a life… what a life"

Simon continued like Alvin hadn't said anything.

"Alright now you've just lost it" Alvin said as they walked on to there bedroom.

"Now for your dress" Simon said in his normal voice.

"Do I have to wear it tonight? Can't we wait a week or so?" Alvin asked as Simon pulled out a dress.

"No you have to wear it tonight or else my revenge will not be as…complete as it should be." Simon said giving Alvin the dress.

"Do you at lest have one that captures the fact I'm a guy?" Alvin asked

"Alvin… you're wearing a dress. They don't make dresses for guys." Simon said

As he pulled it over Alvin's head.

Alvin sighed and looked down at the dress. _"Well at lets it's red."_ Alvin though

"O.K. let's get this over with" Alvin said walking down stairs.

As they walked down stairs they could hear singing coming from the kitchen.

"Hey he started without us." Alvin said running off to the kitchen.

"Alvin you might want to wait… or not" Simon said as his brother ran into the kitchen.

IN THE KITCHEN

"Alvin did you get into the attic again?" Dave asked as his oldest son ran into the room wearing a bright red dress.

Everyone looked at him and failed miserably at not laughing.

"No this is apparently what happens when you use your brothers' room to host a party." Alvin said

"So… you lose your dignity?" Jeanette said waving to Simon who had just caught up to Alvin.

"… What's 'dignity' mean?" Alvin said

Dignity is a term used in moral, ethical, and political discussions to signify that a being has an innate right to respect and ethical treatment. It is an extension of the Enlightenment-era concepts of inherent, inalienable rights. Dignity is generally proscriptive and cautionary: for example…" Simon started.

"We don't care!" Alvin and Brittany said together, and then they gave each other a high-five.

"I'll leave you kids with the low intellect to talk… are you coming Jeanette?" Simon asked nodding out of the room.

Jeanette looked between Simon and Alvin. "Talk with Simon or listen to Alvin try to sweet talk 'someone'. Talk with Simon it is." Jeanette said walking out of the room with Simon.

"Well now that the nerd herd is out of here let's talk." Alvin said, feeling more confident by the minuet.

"Alright so what do you want to talk about?" Brittany asked

"I was thinking we could play 20 questions." Alvin said

"Guess that works for me." Brittany said smiling at Alvin.

"So first question: do you like it better when I have my cap on or off?" Alvin asked

"… Off." Brittany said trying to imagine him without his cap on.

"Second question: Do you want a boyfriend?" Alvin asked as Dave, Theodore, and Eleanor all walked out of the room to find Simon and Jeanette watching them through the cat flap.

Dave tapped Simon on the back to get his attention. "Why are you watching them?" he asked nodding towards the door.

"Just making sure things don't get out of hand, Dave." Simon said smiling slightly. "What did she say?" Dave asked "She said …" Simon started

"…Yes" Brittany said eyeing Alvin curiously.

"Third question: Do you have a crush on anyone?" Alvin asked trying to keep his voice level.

"Yea" Brittany said trying to hide the blush that had come on.

"Fourth question: Do I know him?" Alvin asked trying to hide the fact he was VERY jealous of this guy.

"I'm pretty sure you do." Brittany said throwing a hint of sarcasm into her voice.

"… Fifth question: Will you go out with me?" Alvin asked, and out of nowhere he had the urge to punch the guy Brittany liked.

Brittany spat the drink of water she had just drunk, out "…what… you… c-come again?"

"Will… you… go… out… with… me?" Alvin said REALLY slowly.

Brittany looked at him for a couple of seconds then stood up and walked around the table so she was standing in front of him. Alvin closed his eyes and waited for the pain that he would feel both physically and emotionally, but it never came. Instead he felt her lips met his, it was more than he could have hope for. He was told that you could tell the difference between true love and a crush by the way you feel on the inside. And until now he had never believed that it was true, a girl was just a girl. But now he understood he though to himself, as he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. True love will be there no mater what, a crush can slip away in the end. He thought, while he was running his fingers through her hair, she wrapped her arms around his neck and she started playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

They pulled apart slowly and Alvin placed his forehead on hers and muttered,

"You still have not answered my question." He said it as he started to play with her hair.

"Well yes, of course but don't you have the small problem with my crush?" Brittany said wanting to mess with him one more time before they 'declared themselves'.

"Who is it?" Alvin asked. Dang this day is an emotional roller coaster he thought.

"Well, he has brown 'hair', sings lead, has two brothers, and he's a chipmunk. Brittany said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm the only one that fits that description" Alvin said, now he was really confused.

"Yes you are." Brittany said smiling at him.

"Wait so i-it's me?" Alvin said pointing at himself.

"Yep it's you." Brittany said and then they kissed again.

"Wow I did not think that he would do it." Simon said closing the cat flap that he and Jeanette were watching there siblings through.

"I know, he probably thought she was going to kill him." Jeanette said jumping onto the couch.

"Yea, the look on his face was priceless when she walked over to him. He was like 'I'm so dead'." Simon said jumping up to sit with Jeanette.

"And then it toke him a while to realize she had a crush on him." Simon added, as they both started laughing.

"Well, now all we can do is wait." Jeanette said

"For what?" Simon asked grabbing them a book.

"Later, when they want to tell us everything." Jeanette said as Simon opened the book

"Ah… Well for now let's read this book, and then we can wait a while before listening to them." Simon said, and they started reading.

"Well now it's your turn Simon." Alvin said later that night.

"For what might I ask?" Simon said looking up from his book.

"To get you a girlfriend of course." Alvin said shaking his head.

"I'll do that in the next chapter of my life." Simon said looking down at his book again.

"Suite yourself. I'm going to bed" Alvin said.

"Cool." Simon said dismissively

"Are you even listening to me?" Alvin asked glaring at his brothers back.

"Yea, but I'm trying to read." Simon said waving the book he was reading in the air.

"Alright, see you in the morning." Alvin said sighing as his brother started reading again.

"Good night Alvin." Simon said turning his night light on so he could read and Alvin could go to sleep.

"Good night Simon" Alvin said, turning his light off.

**Well here's the next chapter hope you like it and now I challenge everyone who reads is story to REVIEW, I accept anonymous reviews so even if you don't have an account you can review this story.**


End file.
